Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $35.2\%$
Explanation: $35.2$ percent = $35.2$ per cent = $35.2$ per hundred $35.2\% = \dfrac{35.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{35.2\%} = 0.352$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.